


Shipwrecked

by Murphamy6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slow Burn, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphamy6/pseuds/Murphamy6
Summary: Stiles thought being shipwrecked on a desert island was as bad as it could get-that is until a wolf appears.





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I'm going with this but?? AU but Derek is still a werewolf. Also this is in stiles' point of view (:

I push the dense leaves out of my way and the mud below my feet soon turns to sand as I approach the beach. I drop the bananas I am carrying beneath a shady palm and pause for a second to wipe my clammy forehead. I've been here for months now and yet I'm still not used to the heat. A heavy blanket of humidity always seems to envelop this place. I miss, more than anything, cold winter mornings; of a crystalline sheet of frost covering everything, and temperatures so low even the trees seem to shiver. That world seems so distant from the reality I now face and I think back to how this all changed…

/I awaken when my head is slammed against the metal ladder of my bunk bed. I clamber out of bed and attempt to steady my balance only to be struck to the floor when a wave crashes against our boat. Thunder cracks and the noise seems to reverberate around my room, worsening my already ringing headache. I crawl to the door, and attempt to pull it open. I'm saved the trouble when yet another wave pummels against our boat sending the door flying open. I inch forwards towards the deck. My thoughts switch to my Dad; where is he? But I don't have time to think as the boat starts to fill with water. Once on the deck, I cling to anything I can; desperate and pathetic. I can't distinguish the tears on my face from the sea water as it splashes against me. I know any effort to save myself is futile, the boat can't resist this much force and I fall to the floor and surrender myself to the power of the ocean. The boat is almost under water and salt water seems to fill my lungs, causing me to choke. I accept the imminence of my demise and close my eyes, ready. At that moment, however, a wave slams me into the choppy ocean.../

Guilt consumes me as I wonder why I survived, but I'm pulled out of my self pitying thoughts when I hear a noise so loud it seems to echo through me. I jump up and before I can think, I hear it again. A horn? It can't be...in all my time here I have yet to even glimpse any sign of man. 

And then I panic, I have to be rescued. I run wildly across the beach, the hot sand burning the soles of my feet, and the bright sun forcing tears to stain my cheeks. I wipe my eyes feverishly and look to the horizon. I can barely see through the water and sand clinging to my eyelashes and so, instead, I look for my signal fire, I've kept one ignited the whole time I've been here, it's my only hope of getting off this wretched island. 

My heart drops into my stomach as I see a pile of embers instead of a fire. I run to it and fall to the ground, I look again for the boat, and I see it on the horizon, so tantalizingly near. Manically, I grab a few twigs and frantically attempt to reignite the fire by rubbing them together. I can barely see through my watery eyes and I desperately attempt to blink my tears away. I look up and the boat is now nothing more than a shape in the distance. I stand up and kick what is left of the fire. I’m angry- angrier than I've ever been. I feel like a lit fuse ready to explode. 

But, as I look to the ocean again, I know that my situation isn't completely hopeless. My breathing calms and my eyes finally clear. I know I only have two options; give in to my despair or try; try to survive, and try to get off this damned island. 

As I sit down, and once again attempt to relight my fire I calm myself, trying to push all negative thoughts aside. But, as I try to rekindle my fire my mind can't help but wander, and I think, what would life be like if I were rescued? What would I even have to live for? 

*****

As I attempt to sleep that night my mind wanders to my Dad, and the outside world. What did he do to deserve his untimely fate? What did I do to deserve to be here? It makes me question God, and my faith. I've been raised Christian but I can't help but wonder, if there is a god, why would he be so cruel as to let innocent people like my father suffer? 

I understand my position more- perhaps I am here as a punishment. Perhaps I'm here because of all the times I lied to my father, or that one time I would not help Scott with his homework. 

But, as I lie on the deserted beach, hot, frustrated and lonely, I can't help but think that no ones deserves this. What's worse is the waiting. All I do is spend my time waiting- at first it was for my rescue, but now, I realise, I'm waiting for any outcome- whether that be my rescue and survival or my death. I shrug as I realise I don't care.

And that's when I hear it for the first time. A rustle in the trees, not so far from me. I brush it off at first, I hear noises from the various creatures on this island regularly. However, what does strike me is the next noise from the trees, almost reminiscent of footsteps. 

I stand to alert. Not knowing what my plan is, just knowing I need to be ready to run. I look to the jungle trying to pick where the rustling is coming from. It's silent for a moment before I hear a low rumbling growl. I look towards where the sound came from, and fear runs though me, chilling my blood, making my hairs stand on end. 

I fall backwards, tripping over my legs and falling to the floor with a thud. I see spots, and then, I don't see anything at all.

When I awaken from my unconscious state the next day I can't think of anything else but the two red eyes that stared at me through the trees.


End file.
